LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki:Staff
''Note: LU Fanon Wiki Staff are different from Wikia Staff, for a list of Wikia Staff members, see '' Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, LU Fanon Wiki Staff can access a few additional functions. Moderator abilities Moderators have rollback rights, allowing them to undo all of the recent edits by one user on one page. List of moderators: *None Administrator abilities Administrators can: * Delete and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Lock (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Block IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. List of administrators: *None Bureaucrat abilities Bureaucrats can make other users into moderators, administrators, or bureaucrats on their own wiki. List of bureaucrats: *Mythrun Wikia Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming a moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat For you to become a moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. To become a moderator you must: *Have at least 100 edits. *Account must be at least 1 week old. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *File a request at the RfR page and have enough support votes. To become an administrator you must: *Have been an active moderator for at least 2 weeks. *Have at least 300 edits. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *File a request at the RfR page and have enough support votes. To become a bureaucrat you must: *Have been an active administrator for at least 2 weeks. *Have at least 600 edits. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *File a request at the RfR page and have enough support votes. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for Rights" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.